


not the fillory fountain

by lesbianmxgicians (kaianieves)



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, F/F, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 13:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaianieves/pseuds/lesbianmxgicians
Summary: Stuck in a Fillory fountain-adjacent world, Julia tries to send a message to Alice.





	not the fillory fountain

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored while contemplating getting ready this morning. Unedited.

Listen, Alice I know you hate me right now but I need your help- I sold my right pinky finger for this letter, so I hope this works.

I fell into a fountain while these battle magic creeps were chasing me. It's near the Fillory fountain, I saw it surrounded by a few of them before I dove into this one. I think the statue is a notched cube or something.

Oh yeah- my magic doesn't work here.  _Theirs_ does, the creatures who live here. Kind of like blood worshipping Winne the Pooh...

I love you, Alice. I'm sorry.

x Jules


End file.
